Forbidden Lover
by Aki-Takarai
Summary: Amu vive en un pequeño pueblo donde comienza a suceder cosas extrañas "Damphyres y Vampires" AVERIGUA LO QUE PASARA en este nuevo mundo de Shugo chara.
1. El chico del Bosque

Capitulo I -- El chico del bosque

_"Despues de todo el gran telon se ha levantado acompañado de fugaces sueños y encendiendo asi la llama de la discordia"_

Era un día frio de esos en los que necesitas una buena taza de chocolate caliente y una manta de lana. Mire hacia arriba, desde el pasto mojado en el que estaba se podían ver las estrellas, siempre pensé que las estrellas eran algo maravilloso de contemplar de alguna u otra manera siempre me relajaban. Por eso siempre acudía a ese lugar cerca del árbol cuando tenía problemas, podría decirse que ese lugar es mi refugio. Yo simplemente me acostaba boca arriba en el pasto, cerraba los ojos durante unos segundos y me transportaba al espacio, a mi propio espacio.

Intente relajarme como continuamente lo hacía pero todo parecía anunciar que venían cambios a mi vida. El piensa que fue el destino para mí fue solo una casualidad el haber estado ahí en ese momento. Una gota de lluvia cayó en mi cabello anunciándome que venía una pequeña tormenta y que sería mejor volver a casa, no sé que me impulso a quedarme unos minutos más, esos minutos fueron los que decidieron la casualidad que se apresuraba a ocurrir.

Deje que la lluvia callera sobre mi cuerpo y que mis ropas se llenaran de lodo, apenas y podía distinguir mis estrellas y tampoco podía ver muy bien el camino, me levante por un momento del pasto cruzando mis piernas.

La gotas caían a borbotones y me lastimaba los ojos me los limpie con mucho cuidado tratando de mejorar mis vista borrosa por la lluvia y fue ahí cuando lo vi. Un chico de cabello azul lacio, aunque estaba lejos alcanzaba a ver que debía ser alto, cargaba un chaleco sin mangas con botones en el centro, una camisa blanca manga larga, sus camisa estaba sucia al igual que sus pantalones negros ajustados quizás por el lodo que desprendía la lluvia de la tierra y para completar su atuendo tenía unas botas negras de cazador. Le salude con mi mano extendida para que pudiera distinguir, el muchacho solo sonrió o al menos eso pareció desde donde estaba yo.

--¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunte curiosa. –Sera peligroso si seguimos los dos aquí, vete a tu casa. –Le previne.

De pronto comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque y yo me vi en un segundo corriendo tras él. Estaba claro que él no era de este pueblo donde todos se conocían y sabía que el bosque es un lugar peligroso para los forasteros que no conocen el camino. El chico corría apresurado y al parecer se dirigía por el sendero, sería fácil advertirle, el sendero estaba cubierto por ramas con espinas que te lastimaban si no te precisabas por donde ibas, yo conocía el camino no obstante seguía haciendo me daño con ellas y todo por un chico que no conocía. Final mente logre interceptarle no obstante creo que el mismo se detuvo.

Nos encontrábamos casi en el centro del bosque, estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro y el sencillamente me miraba sin decir una palabra. El silencio se hacía incomodo con cada segundo ¿Qué podía decirle? No había razón para que yo le siguiera.

--Escucha chico, este no es lugar para alguien como tú, podrías perderte por eso te he seguido. – me asegure de darle una razón por mi aparente acoso,  
--Yo no te he preguntado porque me has seguido -Dijo en tono burlón. – Y Amu no tienes porque preocuparte por mí, yo conozco este lugar desde hace mucho tiempo.  
--¿Amu? – repetí al instante. -¿Cómo es que tu sabes mi nombre?  
--Estas sangrando… creo que tu eres la que corre peligro. -¿De qué estaba hablando este chico? Fue ahí cuando note que mis brazos estaban arañados por las espinas de los arboles.  
Me dolían los arañazos y la lluvia no mejoraba el dolor. –A un no has respondido a mi pregunta – Dije en tono desafiante, no se volvería a burla.  
---Te he dicho que debes irte, aquí corres peligro el bosque no es un lugar para alguien como tú y mis amigos no tardan en llegar. –Los ojos del chico parecían asustados por algo ¿Pero qué?  
--¿De qué hablas? –Grite. –He vivido aquí toda mi vida, conozco este bosque mejor que tu no pasara nada, es imposible que alguien además de tu y yo ande merodeando por el bosque. – Sentí como un hilo de sangre caliente se extendía por mi brazo al parecer los arañazos no eran los único que habían causado estragos.  
--¡Por favor! Necesito que te vayas ahora. –Lo había dicho de forma amable. –No miento cuando te digo que corres peligro. –Me había convencido, me iría de ahí.  
-- Antes de irme… ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? –Mi madre estaría orgullosa de los modales con los que había hecho esa pregunta.  
--Mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto – la luz de la luna ilumino su rostro, descubriendo así que el chico llamado Ikuto es muy guapo. Sus hermosos ojos zafiro me estaban hipnotizando. Sin notarlo comencé a caminar hacia él.  
--Amu –pronuncio mi nombre como si su vida dependiera de ello. –Vete ahora.

No era una sugerencia, era una orden. Así que empecéa correr desesperadamente por el sendero que conducía al pueblo, esta vez las espinas no pudieron hacerme más daño del que ya estaba hecho. Mis pasos se hicieron largos hasta que por fin llegue al claro, estaba a salvo ¿A salvo de qué? Entonces sentí una presencia detrás de mí, me causo tanto temor que solo me inspiro seguir corriendo y antes de que pudiera respirar de alivio, caí en el pasto mojado perdiendo la conciencia, estaba perdida me había alcanzado.


	2. Damphyre

Capítulo II Damphire

_"Rodeada por las llamas va derrumbándose el barco en el que he puesto mi vida"_

Desperté. Abrí mis ojos al instante observando el lugar en el que estaba, mis ojos no podían ver nada no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, examine el lugar en el que me hallaba con mis manos, intentando encontrar el pasto lodoso pero solo sentí algo blando debajo de mí, lo reconocí al instante mi viejo colchón ¿había sido un mal sueño?, de algo si estaba segura no me encontraba ya en el denso bosque.

Mi habitación estaba oscura así que no podía distinguir nada, espere a que mis ojos se habituaran a la falta de luz y cuando por fin pude diferenciar algo rebusque en mi mesita la lamparilla de noche. Iluminaba muy poco aun así pude ver que todo se encontraba en su lugar, la verdad no se que esperaba encontrar, ¿ese chico de mi sueño tal vez? ¡Eso era! Me había arañado los brazos con las espinas del bosque. Salí de la cama, camine por el piso con los pies descalzos aproximándome al espejo ¡Por Dios! Estaba asustada. _"Solo fue un sueño_ tranquilízate "no había nada en mis brazos, ninguna señal de los arañazos ¡por supuesto! Todo era un sueño ¿Qué esperaba encontrar?

Decidí caminar por toda mi habitación, tropezando con los viejos libros de mi madre regados en la alfombra, las paredes color rosa chicle parecían tan incandescentes en medio de la oscuridad, no me sentía en mi terreno el temor de que algo o alguien pudiera encontrarse en mi cuarto me embarga pero si alguien estaba ahí solo había un lugar donde podía esconderse el closet, no espere para abrirlo estaba vacío no resguardaba a ninguna persona ahora podía dormir tranquila.

Volví a mi cama, mire la se mesita donde se localizaba la enciclopedia del "Guerrero de luz" le echaría una hojeada por la mañana, ya yo conocía la historia, apague la lamparilla antes de arroparme, cerré mis ojos tratando de relajarme estaba a punto de caer en un profundo sueño cuando.

_"¿Te encuentras bien?"_ – Pregunto una voz entre las sombras. –Yo estaba adormilada.  
--Lo estoy – Respondí. -- Volví a quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente todo rastro de temor se había disipado. Me desperté debió al sonido de mi celular, vi el reloj eran las 10: am había dormido casi toda la mañana, el teléfono seguía sonando ¿Dónde lo había dejado? Lo busque rápidamente se encontraba entre los libros viejos, corrí a tomarlo.

--Muchi muchi, Amu. –Se escucho al otro lado del auricular.  
--¡Ah eres tú! Esperaba tu llamada Tadase. –Sonreí olvide por completo que él no podía verme.  
--- Solo quería saber cómo esta, sabes que no me dejan usar estos aparatos. –Su voz sonaba cansada, probablemente debido al entrenamiento. –Estoy rompiendo muchas reglas Amu, apresúrate y dime porque te urge tanto hablarme.  
--¿Es cierto entonces? Mi padre me lo dijo pero no me lo creí, tenía que escucharlo de ti. –Estaba decepcionada, de todas las asociaciones él tenía que haberse unido a esa.  
--- ¿Crees que yo elegí esto? No es mi culpa haberme convertido en algo así. –Aunque sabía que no era su culpa en mi interior solo recaía en el por a haber aceptado tal destino. –Lo siento Amu. –Esta vez sonaba deprimido.  
--Lo entiendo. –No quería que él se deprimiera por mi causa sería mejor disimular. --¿Te veré pronto? –Pregunte esperanzada.  
--No lo sé –Parecía confuso. – ¿Te ha llegado el libro? –El idiota estaba cambiándome el tema, lo dejaría pasar esta vez.  
--Si aunque no era necesario, yo ya conozco la historia. –Mi rostro hizo una mueca de desaprobación menos mal Tadase no podía verla.  
--Lo envié solo para que entendieras mejor todo. – Dejo de hablar seguro lo habían descubierto. Aishiteru Amu.  
--Aishiteru Tadase. –Colgó. –Suspire. –Odiaba estar lejos de Tadase pero él debía cumplir con su destino como "Guerrero de Luz".

Me levanta de la alfombra color purpura, recogí los libros con los que había tropezado en la madrugada dejándolos en el escritorio, me había pasado toda la tarde del día anterior leyéndolos justo después que mi padre me había dado la noticia. Curioso podría jurar que justo después de leer la mitad de ellos me había dirigido a mi "refugio" recordaba el titulo de ese libro que me había hecho querer huir, estaba en la cima de la pila de ellos en mi escritorio el rotulo era "Damphire" debía olvidarlo, si me seguía atormentando con eso me terminaría volviendo loca.

_"¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Tomaras un baño?"_ –Pregunto una voz invisible cerca de la ventana. – Asentí con la cabeza. –Sin importar si me miraban o no.

El agua me refresco, en la madrugada no lo había notado pero mi pijama estaba humedecida de sudor frio como si hubiera estado corriendo. Salí de la ducha y busque en closet recordé el miedo que tuve al abrirlo, el temor ya había pasado. Busque entre mis ropas una camisa larga de color negro con una x en el centro, mi falda corta de jean azul junto con mis medias negras hasta las rodillas y mis botas de ese mismo color para el frio, acompañado todo con mi bufanda favorita uní color vino tinto. Por ultimo recogí mi cabello rosa en con una coleta. "La lluvia atraía al viento". Por un momento pensé en llevarme mis guantes pero sería una exageración los deje en el escritorio, le una mirada al libro con el título de "Damphire" y decide llevarlo conmigo.

Baje las escaleras que conducían al comedor de dos en dos. Me acerque a la mesa y deje el libro encima de ella, note que en la puerta superior del refrigerador había una nota de mi madre, sabía lo que decía no necesitaba leerla. Busque el desayuno en el horno, lo mire pero no me apeteció así que tome solo un poco de jugo de naranja y una barra energética que se encontraba en la alacena. Regrese a la mesa tome el libro y me dirigí a la pórtico de la casa. Decidí sentarme en los escalones de la entrada en lugar de comenzar a leer me quede observando el bosque, sentía como me llamaba, algo nuevo lo estaba habitando y era bien recibido.

--¡Amu! – Escuche desde lo lejos. –Vi a mi mejor amiga Rima caminar hacia a mí. –Ella cargaba un vestido azul de tiras con tacones del mismo color, un hecho curioso ya que estaba haciendo un poco de frio, su perfecta cabellera rubia ondulada estaba peinada con 2 trenzas que le colgaban hasta la espalda. –Por tu mirada puedo saber que te has enterado.  
--Si, lo sé. –Confirme. –Le mostré el libro a Rima.  
--"Damphire". –Leyó. –Lo supuse. --¿Cómo te sientes? – Su mirada denotaba preocupación  
-- Ya me lo han preguntando y estoy bien pero… hay algo que no puedo sacar de mi mente. A continuación le conté a Rima mi sueño sobre el chico del bosque.  
--¡Oh vaya! Cada día estas más senil Amu. – Me estaba tomando el pelo.  
--Muy graciosa. ¿Qué crees que signifique? – Quería saber qué opinaba sobre eso.  
--Amu, creo que estas mal por el hecho de que Tadase deba convertirse en un "Guerrero de luz" Yo me puse histérica cuando reclutaron a mi hermano.  
--¡Tadase no quería ese destino! –Dije molesta.  
--¿Y quién si Amu? –Rima me desafiaba. –El nació de esa forma, lo sabías desde el momento en que le conociste.  
--Aun así… - No sabía que podía decirle a Rima.  
--¿Aun así? Dijiste que estabas bien, deja de lloriquear y acéptalo de una vez por todas. – Me estaba reprimiendo, mi mejor amiga me estaba reprimiendo.  
--Vale. –Dije para que se callara no quería oír mas su voz. –Ahora quiero estar sola.  
--Ya veo. Me iré si así lo deseas. – Observe a Rima caminar hasta que entro al bosque.

Abrí el libro que tenía en las piernas sus hojas estaban algo amarillentas ¿desde cuándo mi madre lo tendría? Probablemente el libro había sido de mi abuela. Leí la primera oración que tenía. "Damphire o también conocidos como los Guerreros de Luz" No me decía nada, eso ya lo sabía. Los "Damphire" son los enemigos de los famosos "Vampiros" nacieron para combatirlos aunque antes ellos habían sido sus sirvientes me había explicado mi madre cuando era pequeña. Los guerreros luz se aprovechan de los humanos toman su sangre para alimentar su poder al igual que los vampiros, yo nunca había visto la diferencia pero ahora tendría que comenzar a hacerlo, para mí los 2 bandos son seres monstruosos. Aparte el libro no quería leer algo que ya conocía. El hecho de que Tadase se convirtiera en un "Guerrero luz" significaba que la guerra entre los 2 bandos estaba cerca.

_"Estas distraída, hace mas de 1 hora que un niño te observa desde el bosque aun cuando estaba tu amiga no lo notaste" _– La voz invisible me advertía de nuevo.  
--Quiero estar sola, ¡Por favor! pídele que no me moleste.  
--No servirá de nada, ya esta aquí. – Tú tampoco sirves de nada –Le dije.  
Un niño rubio de unos 7 años estaba frente a mí, cargaba un camisón para dormir. Ya le conocía,  
--Hikaru. ¿Estás perdido de nuevo? No tengo tiempo para ti. –Le aclare levantándome de los escalones.  
--Esta comenzando a anochecer. ¿No quieres ir a verlo? –Pregunto el niño con una sonrisa malévola. –Claramente solo me traía problemas.  
--¿Ver a quien Hikaru? – Pregunte con desdén. –No tengo tiempo para juegos.  
--Al joven Ikuto. – Mi mirada se congelo ¿Cómo podría saber de mi sueño? ¿Me habría escuchado cuando le contaba a Rima? Si eso debía ser.  
--Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas Hikaru. Y ese chico Ikuto no existe… fue solo un sueño.  
--Te equivocas – Repuso el niño. Lo que te sucedió en el bosque no fue un sueño, lo vi todo.  
Hikaru comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque le llame para detenerlo pero no me escucho el simplemente me ignoraba. ¿De verdad conocía a Tsukiyomi Ikuto?  
--_"¿Le seguirás?"_ – Pregunto la voz. –"No debes dejar un niño solo en el bosque y menos cuando el sol se esconde."  
--Iré. –Y corrí en dirección al bosque.

Hikaru me había dejado sus huelles para que así yo pudiera encontrar el camino hacia donde él se dirigía. Las seguí con cuidado para que esta vez las espinas no me hicieran daño. Hasta que las huellas se acabaron en la entrada de una casa en medio del bosque.  
Una casa de dos pisos, con grandes ventanales la única forma de entrar era por la puerta con hebilla de hierro. El fin de camino no podría seguir más a Hikaru, cuando lo vi desmaterializándose para entrar a la casa, Hikaru abriría la puerta para mí. ¿Qué hay detrás de esto? ¿Por qué quieres mostrármelo? Nunca podía saber que pensaba ese niño.

_Fin del Capitulo_


	3. Poltergeist

Capítulo III - Poltergeist

_"En una voz transparente, al punto donde todo parece destrozado. Empiezo a caminar hacia esos ojos"_

La casa estaba iluminaba con lámparas de aceite, colgadas con una cuerda y martillo en los pilares de la entrada ¿Querían incendiar la casa? Y ¿Por qué lámparas de aceite? Me acerque lentamente a la extraña casa y me pregunte _"¿Por qué no la había visto antes?" _No la recordaba y yo conocía el bosque como nadie, esto me empezaba a asustar pero tenía que averiguar porque Hikaru quería que entrara, todo por la seguridad del pueblo. Desde que Tadase no estaba las personas se sentían más seguras, debido a su condición de _"Damphire"_ ni si quiera mis padres lo aprobaban del todo.

El leve olor a tierra mojada y flores que desprendía la casa me recordaba al cementerio al otro lado del bosque ¿Cómo era posible? Muy pocas personas reconocen ese olor, yo lo conocía por Tadase ya que el siempre visitaba en el cementerio, nunca me dijo que buscaba yo simplemente me apoyaba en una de las tumbas y lo miraba caminar como loco. A veces el llegaba a oler como esas flores pero casi siempre era cuando pasaba la noche allí.

Me detuve algo me impidió continuar, una lechuza blanca estaba parada enfrente de mí con las alas extendidas, sus ojos brillaban con el atardecer del sol ¿Qué hacía allí? Faltaba una hora para que despertara. La lechuza movió su cabeza a los lados, yo aproveche esta distracción y di un paso, me faltaba muy poco para llegar a la entrada y no me iba a acobardar por una lechuza.

--_"¿Tienes miedo?" _–Pregunto la voz con un toque satírico. –_"Es solo un animal"._  
--Lo sé. – Respondí molesta y la verdad un poco irritada. -¿Cómo te atreves a decir que tengo miedo? Es solo un animal pero indica que la muerte esta cerca.  
--_"¿Y yo que soy?_ – Pregunto tomando me el pelo. –_ "Termina de espantarla, estoy comenzado a alterarme"._  
--Lo hare. –Le grite, a veces llegaba a exaltarme. – Solo espera.- Le Dije. – Era un desafío.

Vi a la lechuza fijamente intentando demostrarle con la mirada que debía dejarme pasar pero ella simplemente volvió a mover la cabeza a los lado y salió volando en dirección al alfeizar de una de las ventas del segundo piso, estaba ahí para vigilar o vigilarme a mí. Finalmente entre al pórtico de la casa, el olor a flores y tierra se hizo más intenso, no había duda el olor provenía de la casa. Empuje la puerta, la madera estaba desgastada parecía antigua, esta se abrió de par en par mostrando el hall.

El hall estaba iluminado con grandes velones que se encontraban en las esquinas de la pared, en ellas se podía distinguir un color rojizo tal vez se trataba del papel tapiz, los sillones y muebles estaban forrados de terciopelo rojo, al final del hall se encontraban unas dobles puertas abiertas que daban pasado a una escalera y habitaciones a los lados. Decidí subir la escaleras, no podía recorrer cada habitación ya el sol se había escondido. Las escaleras me llevaron a un extraño pasillo con el mismo color de pared que el hall no podía diferenciar nada la leve luz que desprendían los velones solo me alcanzaba para saber por dónde caminaba.

-_-"Es una habitación escondida"_ –Anuncio la voz  
--¿Eh? –Dije algo confusa.  
--_"Búscala"_-Ordeno

Observe por todos lados el angosto pasillo buscando la habitación escondida fue entonces cuando escuche un sonido que provenía del techo ¿Podría ser? Mire detenidamente el techo de madera hasta que pude ver la cuerda para halar las escaleras que me conducirían al ático. Subí los pequeños escalones estos me condujeron a una habitación completamente a oscuras ¿Qué podía esperar? Me quede completamente estática cuando sentí la respiración de alguien en el ático, no estaba sola.

--Hikaru... ¿Eres tú? –Pregunte. –Ya estoy, aquí por favor aparecerte y cuéntame. –Parecía un ruego y todo porque estaba nerviosa. –Hikaru. –Repetí. –No hubo respuesta.  
-_"Sabes que Hikaru no esta aquí" _–La voz parecía complacida. –_"No puedes sentir su presencia ¿Verdad?" _– Oh si, estaba deleitada con mi miedo.  
--¡Silencio! – Le grite. –Sabes muy que no me gustan tus bromas, se supone que estas aquí pare protegerme haz tu trabajo. Sabes que puedo hacer sufrir cuando lo desee. – comente amenazándole, no le soportaba cuando se comportaba así.  
--¿Con quién hablas? Parece que estas muy exaltada. –Pregunto otra voz entre las sombras del ático. La voz parecía provenir del final de la habitación.  
--¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? –Debía relajarme o notaria que me había asustado ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de la presencia?  
--Te dije que corrías peligro y no me escuchaste, eres algo terca e irritable por lo que veo. – La voz parecía mofarse de mí. ¿Había dicho peligro? El miedo no me dejaba concentrarme.  
--No me has respondido. –El sosiego había vuelto a mí. Dime quien eres ahora o te destruiré.  
--¿Eso es una amenaza? Amu, no has debido decir eso. – Su voz parecía preocupada todo rastro de burla había desaparecido. –Esta vez yo no podre protegerte, me vigilian.. –Agrego.  
--¿Podría ser? Tsukiyomi Ikuto. ¿No fue un sueño? – Era una pregunta retorica. –Pero mis heridas…  
--Yo te las cure, ¡ah! Los humanos son tan débiles. –El tono de burla había vuelto.  
--¿Humanos? –Repetí.- ¿Con quién rayos esta hablando?

A continuación aparecieron velas por toda la habitación iluminándola así y dejándome ver el perfecto rostro de Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Su cabello estaba despeinado al parecer había tomando un baño recientemente ya que las pequeñas gotas de agua en su cabello parecía cristales a la luz de las velas, cargaba un jersey negro de botones con algunos sin abrochar que permitían ver el torso descubierto, su pantalón era de cuero tenía el mismo color del jersey, todo este conjunto combinado con botas de combate y guantes de motociclista. El chico llamado Ikuto sonrió y camino hacia mí, fue ahí cuando pude sentir el olor a flores y tierra que desprendía.

--¿Vienes del cementerio? –Lo mire fijamente al hacer la pregunta, el no podía mentirme.  
--Lo siento.-Dijo rascándose la cabeza de una forma torpe. - Debo tener ese horrible olor. He tomando un baño pero al parecer no dio resultado.  
--Tús botas. –Le dije mirándolas. –Aun tienen tierra.  
--- ¡Oh! Que tonto soy ¿verdad? – Dijo sonriendo. –No me gustaba cuando sonreía, parecía aun más peligroso.

No me había dado cuenta, que cerca de Ikuto, se encontraba una cama con sabanas de seda azul, un espejo de pie al lado de ella contiguo a una mesilla donde quedaban restos de cera derretida, también había varios estantes con libros y retratos antiguos colgados en marcos de madera, ¿esta era su habitación? De pronto se escucho un sonido agudo en dirección a la ventanilla en forma redonda que se encontraba al final del ático. La lechuza de antes lo había causado.

--Amu… - Ikuto me miro con ojos nerviosos. –Debes irte ahora. Ya me has causado muchos problemas.  
-- ¿De qué hablas? No me iré hasta que me digas que eres –Le exigí.  
--Amu… vete ya vienen. –Ikuto parecía intranquilo.  
--¿Quiénes?  
--Los que te atacaron la noche anterior. Apresúrate Amu. –Grito Ikuto

Ya era muy tarde, dos sombrías presencia aparecieron junto a Ikuto. La figura de la derecha era la de una chica delgada, con ojos color violeta, su mirada parecía angelical y su cabello era igual al de los ángeles, rubio sujeto en 2 coletas altas, lucía un vestido negro de encaje y corset le quedaba muy corto pero con unas mallas rojas lo complementaba aunque estaban algo rotas y al igual que Ikuto usaba botas de combate. La figura de la izquierda era la de un chico alto no tanto como Ikuto y parecía más joven, vestía unos jean azules desgastados en las rodillas con una camiseta blanca manchada de un liquido rojo, el no usaba botas de combate sino zapatillas negras, el cabello del chico era color naranja y tenía una especie de corte punk. Sus ojos verdes denotaban una mirada dura todo lo contrario a la de la chica.

_--"Guerreros oscuros" _–Me advirtió la voz.  
---Vampiros. –Dije con la boca seca y el corazón palpitando apresuradamente.  
--Si Vampiros. –Afirmo la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios. – Lista para morir. –No era una pregunta.  
--¡Espera! –Le grito el chico. –Tal vez el Amo la tiene aquí para él. –Dijo mirando a Ikuto. –Mi mirada se congelo.  
--_"No habías notado que era un vampiro"_- Me sermoneó la voz. –Le ignore.  
--La única, que morirás serás tú vampira. –Dije con una sonrisa. –Estaba equivocada si me había subestimado. –Tamashii prepárate. –Le advertí.  
-_"Cuando tú quieras" _–Dijo emocionado  
--¿Qué le pasa a esta Humana? –Dijo la chica como si yo no estuviera ahí. – ¡Te matare! –La chica se arrojo sobre mí dejándome ver sus afilados colmillos.  
--_"Aquí viene"_ –Anuncio Tamashii

_Fin Del Capitulo_


	4. Akuma

_Capitulo IV -"Akuma"_

_"Toma mi mano y disfruta de la oscuridad antes de que nuestra confianza se termine y te destruya por completo"_

Esperaba a que la chica de cabellos rubios, estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para lograr que Tamashii pudiera bloquear su ataque, cosa que no era muy fácil. Sin embargo, lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, no era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a un vampiro y ni si quiera la primera vez había sentido miedo. En mi condición como humana no podía luchar contra ellos aun menos contra los "Damphyre" los humanos son particularmente débiles pero yo por alguna extraña razón era diferente, Tamashii me lo había demostrado y ahora yo utilizaba lo que él me enseño para combatir a las criatura que quisieran perturbar a mi pueblo.

Me moví rápidamente hacia la derecha, cerca de un rincón en la habitación, me distraje durante un segundo para ver a los espectadores, Ikuto y el chico de cabello naranja no tenían intención de ayudar a su compañera y aunque quisieran ayudarla, yo podría contra todos ellos. Mi ego, se estaba expandiendo conforme esquivaba los ataques desesperados de la chica, podía ver muy bien como el sudor caí de su frente y mojaba así su ropa. Fue entonces cuando su paciencia llego al límite, se abalanzo sobre mí con ataques veloces que apenas y podía esquivar, en uno de sus ataques pise mal y logro herirme, un hilo sangre salió de mi hombro derecho hasta llegar a mi mano cayendo así una gota en el suelo de madera. ¡Gran error! , ahora los vampiros reaccionarían por instinto.

_--"Haz algo y pronto" –_ Me advirtió Tamashii. –_"Estos chicos no se van a controlar por mucho rato"._

La vampira perdió el control pero para mi sorpresa fue todo lo contrario a lo que yo aguardaba, en lugar de sacar su instinto de cazadora, se convirtió en una débil criatura en busca de alimento, lanzo un grito ahogado que por poco revienta uno de mis tímpanos y para finalizar se revolcó en el suelo de madera como una niña malcriada. Me encontraba con los ojos expandidos de la impresión, jamás un vampiro demostraba ese comportamiento infantil. Solo podía observarla e intentar descifrar la causa de su breve momento de locura. La chica me miro con furia, sus ojos habían cambiado de tonalidad, los que una vez habían sido morados ahora se tornaban de color rojo, el color de la sangre y yo acababa de derramarla. La joven vampira dejo de mirarme para así comenzar a arrastrarse hacia donde me encontraba, yo me aleje al instante, me sentía extremadamente perturbada debido a la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Me aliste esperando a que ella se acercara un poco más pero no quería luchar contra mí, no, lo que buscaba era las gotas de sangre derramadas en el suelo de madera.

_--"Es tu oportunidad"_ –Tamashii, no esperaría otro espectáculo y su esencia ya se estaba volviendo algo pesada.

Apunte con la palma de mi mano, en dirección hacia donde estaba la vampiresa bebiendo mi sangre, me concentre y logre capturarla, una parte de Tamashii salió de mi cuerpo, entro al de ella ya estaba en mi poder. Eleve a la vampiresa por encima de las cabezas de sus compañeros mientras esta luchaba por liberarse, gritando, pataleando y utilizando sus propios poderes. Nada de esto le serviría.

---Si no quieres que te mande a dormir en este instante, será mejor que dejes de luchar y te comportes como una niña buena. –Lo había  
dicho con mi tono arrogante ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si la había derrotado y sin una gota de sudor.

La chica no me escucho continuo luchando, si seguía hacia su energía se acabaría y no podría disfrutar la noche.

--- ¿Qué eres? –Pregunto Ikuto. - Claramente no espera que una humana pudiera contra su ayudante.  
--Soy una humana. –Respondí cortante.  
--Los humanos no pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas. –Dijo el chico de cabello naranja. –Libera a Utau en este momento o te juro que te matare. – Me amenazaba ese débil vampiro.  
--Inténtalo. –Le rete, esa noche quería diversión y esos vampiros iban a dármela.

El vampiro no se movió.

--¿Tienes miedo? –Pregunte. –Mi sonrisa se había expandido de oreja a oreja y se convirtió en una ruidosa carcajada que irrito al vampiro.

Se arrojo sobre mí al igual que la chica, ¿Que no aprendían? Esquive su primer ataque de manera sencilla pero cuando me volvió a atacar no fue con su cuerpo sino con un extraño poder fluorescente que paso a convertirse en una especie de trueno.

_--"Cuidado" _– Grito Tamashii. –Al parecer se estaba preocupando por mí.

Actué ágilmente logrando crear un campo de energía que me protegió del ataque. La ofensiva del chico intento penetrar mi campo pero mi poder no lo dejo, esa barrera es prácticamente invencible, frustrado se acerco al campo y con sus uñas intento rasgarlo fue inútil solo se lastimo su mano y yo aproveche para apuntarlo con la mía y colocarlo junto a su compañera. Capturar el aura de los vampiros era cosa sencilla. De pronto escuche un zumbido detrás de mi ¿o era un revoloteo? Busque con la mirada a Ikuto pero no lo vi en ninguna parte de la habitación, mi ojos se quedaron en blanco, había cometido un error ¿Cómo era posible? Trate de sentir su presencia pero no estaba en ninguna parte de la habitación.

El miedo se apodero de mi cuerpo al percibir un halo de frio en mi espina.

--Ikuto –Dije con temor.  
--Amu. – Ikuto se acerco a mi espalda como una sombra o un ladrón sigiloso. –No creo que deba a decirte…  
--Lo sé. –Grite molesta. –No debo moverme.  
--Si, en especial esas manos tuyas. Déjalas exactamente done están. –Me susurro al odio.  
--- ¿Crees que es tan fácil matarme? –Pregunte desafiante. –Si lo creía el perdería su vida.  
--Te equivocas, no tengo el deseo de atacarte como lo hicieron mis compañeros. Ni tampoco pretendo asesinarte. No me tomes por tonto Amu. –Comento riendo.  
---_"Estas siendo descuidada de nuevo" _– Anuncio Tamashii. – _"Espero que tengas un plan, no quiero ver cómo te vuelve pedazos"_  
--Te equivocas no me hará nada. –Repuse.  
--¿Con quién hablas? –Preguntó. Ladeando un poco mi cabeza para que pudiera observarlo.  
-No tengo porque darle explicaciones a un vampiro y menos al que piensa atacar el lugar en donde vivo.  
--¿Crees que me interesa este lugar? – Su voz había cambiado ahora parecía inofensiva, yo habría sido capaz de confiar en esa voz en otras circunstancias. – Amu, en este momento yo no soy tu enemigo.  
--¿De qué hablas? –Seguro intenta engañarme. -Pensé  
--Ayer en el bosque. – Dijo pausadamente. –Te he salvado de mis ayudantes pero ellos no son tu mayor problema.  
--¡Ah no! – Repuse con Ironía. –Mis mayores problemas ¿No son un trió de vampiros que sufren algo de psicosis por la sangre?  
Ikuto sonrió sabia que le estaba tomando el pelo.  
--Utau aun es joven y cuando ve la sangre de un humano no puedo controlarse. –Me informo. –Tu mayor problema Amu es el _"Akuma" _que habita en el bosque.  
--¿Akuma? –Repetí. –Mi cuerpo se tenso al pronunciar esa palabra trate de moverme pero no reaccionada. --¡¿Qué me has hecho?! –Pregunte enojada.  
---Solo un pequeño veneno, tranquila el efecto se irá en segundos. Ahora me dirás que eres y porque puedes contra estos dos "Guerreros Oscuros" de elite.  
--¿Y si me niego? – Pregunte. –Me rehusaba a revelarle mi secreto a un ser tan despreciable como él.  
--- ¿De verdad necesitas una respuesta? –Parecía divertido.  
---Te lo diré pero quítame esto ¡ahora mismo! –Grite.  
--_"Ya te has irritado, enojarte con el vampiro no te servirá de mucho Amu. Sigue sus indicaciones y luego escaparemos" _–Dijo Tamshii intentando calmarme.  
Ikuto me libero del veneno que me había colocado en el cuerpo.  
--¿Tengo que dejar a tus amigos libres? –Pregunte.  
--Por el momento no, déjalos así aprenderán su lección. -¿No es verdad Utau y Kukai? –Dijo mirándolos.

Ikuto observo mi reacción detenidamente, el sabia que me había sorprendido me estaba comportado como una tonta debía saber que entre los _"Guerreros Oscuros"_ no existía tal cosa como la amistad. Camine hacia la ventana que se encontraba en la habitación tratando de esquivar la mirada punzante de Ikuto, mire hacia afuera y vi una extraña sombra negra que sobrevolaba el bosque haciendo un ruido pareció a un zumbido.

--_"El Akuma"_ – Indico Tamashii.

Ikuto estaba en lo cierto no había mentido acerca del "Akuma". Un demonio estaba merodeando los bosques y necesitaba saber porque. Ikuto poseía esta información pero a cambio yo debía revelar mi más profundo secreto. ¿Sería capaz?

Fin Del Capitulo


	5. Purgatorio

Forbidden Lover

Capitulo V- "Purgatorio"

"Ah!, en tu cuello clavo profundamente mi amor. Mezclándose con mi sangre; déjanos juguetear en la oscuridad" 

El aire se hacía más denso en la habitación de Ikuto, yo me había alejado lo más posible de él, no podía si quiera mirarle a los ojos.

Alcanzaba a sentir como escudriñaba mi cuerpo, y mi mente con ellos. Debía decirle toda la verdad pero no cualquier verdad ya que se trataba de la mía, ni si quiera Tadase tenía conocimiento sobre ella. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Y para completar un vampiro, los seres más repulsivos de todos.

Cruce mis brazos y mi rostro se torno molesto. Tamashii lo noto y rio por lo bajo.

Ikuto camino en dirección hacia la ventana a pesar de que estaba de espaldas lo note, estaba subestimándome de nuevo. Me irritaba completamente que las criaturas me vieran solo como una humana indefensa.

--¿Qué crees que haces? –Pregunte desafiante. No le mire seguía dándole la espalda.  
--No lo sé. Solo creí que necesitabas un abrazo. – Me odie por estar de espaldas en ese momento, me habría gustado a ver visto su expresión.  
--¡Oh! Ya veo. Te equivocas, busco la forma de resumirte mi historia. – Argumente sin ganas.

Por un momento Ikuto tuvo el poder de dominar mis sentimientos, gracias a Tamashi logre controlarme. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Tal vez mi ciclo menstrual estaba por venirme, nunca había sido tan sentimental.

--Estoy esperando. ¿Sabes? en unas horas saldrá el sol y necesito dormir. –Su voz tenía un aire de aburrimiento.  
Lo lamentaba por el pero iba a tomarme mi tiempo.  
--¿Te has aburrido? –Pregunte sin ganas. Si quieres lo dejamos para otro día.  
Ikuto dio un paso hacia la ventana, esto hizo que me confundiera. Mis sentidos se mesclaron y en menos de un instante, el vampiro estaba detrás de mí.  
--Te equivocas. –Su aliento rozaba mi nuca.  
–"_Gracias a Dios y cargaba una bufanda que ocultaba mi latente yugular". _

Ikuto desato la coleta que me había hecho en el cabello. Note como este me cubría la espalda.

Las manos del vampiro se posaron en mis hombros y luego con un ágil movimiento de sus manos, me arrebato la bufanda que cubría mi cuello. Mi yugular quedo al descubierto, percibí como los colmillos de Ikuto se alistaban para morder.

Todo mi cuerpo se tenso. Se trataba del veneno pero no iba a dejar que un asqueroso vampiro me mordiera. Concentre toda mi energía interior y la canalice por mis venas. "Adrenalina Pura". ¡Bingo! Tenía el control de mi cuerpo.

Me voltee y le di la mirada a Ikuto. Estábamos frente a frente, excesivamente cerca para mi gusto.

Su olor a tierra mojada y flores impregno mi sentido del olfato. Me recordó a Tadase y por un instante casi me pierdo en mis recuerdos.

--_"Damphyre"_ – Articulo y a su vez frunció el seño.  
--Estas demasiado cerca. – Me queje. Aunque en realidad estaba tratando de omitir esa palabra que había pronunciado.  
--¿Te molesta? – Pregunto sonriendo. Su cuerpo se apretó aun mas al mío, inmediatamente di un paso atrás pero no tenia escapatoria solo me había acorralado, la pared me impedía seguir huyendo de él.  
--Si estas así no puedo concentrarme, me pones nerviosa. –Lo había dicho sin pensar. Creo hasta me había sonrojado.  
--Vale. –Dijo Ikuto, con una sonrisa picara.  
Se alejo de mi no obstante aun podía sentir el olor a cementerio.  
--Gracias. – Le dije con nerviosismo. Bueno te contare todo.  
--_"¡Amu, ¡no lo hagas!" –_Replico Tamashii, desde la esquina de la habitación.  
---Todo estará bien. –Le dije. Intentaba tranquilizarlo.

La fuerza de Tamashi me embargo. En realidad el quería que su existencia continuara siendo un secreto.

Ikuto me miro confundido, le tardo un rato comprender que estaba hablando con Tamashii.

--¿Te sientes bien? –Me pregunto. Esta vez parecía preocupado.  
--Si. –Le respondí. No tenía ganas de profundizar en la batalla eterna con Tamashi.

El sonido de la lluvia, chocando contra el vidrio de la ventana me asusto. Por un momento pensé que se traba del "Akuma" jamás había luchado contra ese tipo de criatura ¿Funcionaria mis poderes? Ultima mente había estado lloviendo en exceso ¿sería por su causa?

--Tengo una petición que hacerte.- Le espete.  
--¿Cuál? –Pregunto sin pensarlo.  
---Me contaras todo lo que sepas sobre el _"Akuma"._ ¿Lo prometes? –Le pregunte con la mirada fijada.  
--Ya te lo he dicho. Te contare todo, puedes confiar en mi Amu. – Me susurro.  
-Bien. –Dije sin creerme sus palabras.

_"Tenía 5 años era un día lluvioso así como este. Regresaba del funeral de mi abuela, toda mi familia estaba consumida en la tristeza de aquella perdida. Yo amaba a mi abuela pero sabia controlar mis emociones, sin embargo no me gustaba ver como mi madre llorar, así que me dirigí a mi refugio" _

--¿Tu refugio? –Pregunto interrumpiéndo mi historia. Le ignore.

_"Aunque estaba lloviendo decidí ir a ese lugar, por alguna razón me traía paz. Me acosté en el pasto mojado no me importo ensuciar mi vestido de santeen negro. Recuerdo que cerré mis ojos por una fracción indefinida de tiempo y cuando los abrí, me encontraba en el purgatorio. Vi a mi abuela caminar hacia una escalera iluminada por ángeles, no le preste mucha atención a mi abuela sino a las almas que se encontraban perdidas. Aun no sé como sabia todo siendo tan pequeña, simplemente el conocimiento me llega por sí solo. Las almas buscaban la escalera que subía mi abuela o eso creía."_

Deje de contar la historia.

Me sentía mareada, la habitación daba giros de 360 grados a cada momento, de nada servía cerrar mis ojos. Iba a caer. Me pecarte al instante como mis piernas se doblaban por si solas, imagine el golpe de mi espalda contra el piso de madera, espere la caída.

Ikuto fue más rápido que mi falta de energía. Corrió hacia mí y me atrapo en sus brazos. Me apoye en los hombros de Ikuto intentando que mis piernas reaccionaran.

_-"Gastaste mucha energía, al expulsar el veneno de tu cuerpo" _– Me regaño Tamashii. _"Y aun sigues depositando tu energía en esos dos Guerreros oscuros Debes liberarlos o te desmayaras y serás comida de vampiro"_

--Lo sé. –Dije para mí.

Absorbí un poco de la energía espiritual de Tamashi así podría soportar un poco más o al menos hasta terminar mi historia.

--Estoy mejor. –Le dije a Ikuto. Ya puedes soltarme. –Ni si quiera le di las gracias.

Me libero de la presión de sus brazos pero no se alejo de mi lado. Su presencia me alteraba. Sería mejor continuar la historia.

_"Camine hacia las almas perdidas, me acerque a una de ellas y al instante percibí toda sus emociones y energía, los ojos del espíritu me atraían parecían fríos y distantes, me gustaban las personas así. En ningún momento paso por mi mente que estaba soñando, sabía que todo era real. Por supuesto aquella alma se trataba de Tamashii, Yoko Tamashi el espíritu de un cazador. Tamashi me confesó cuáles eran sus intenciones conmigo y yo no me opuse, quería ese poder que me ofrecía. Volvió conmigo al mundo humano, es decir tengo el poder de traer a este espacio a cualquiera espíritu que se encuentre en el purgatorio y puede ver a aquellos que se han escapado por su cuenta aunque ellos no quieren revelarse ante mí. Tamashii me enseño esta y muchas otras cosas acerca de mi poder. Luego paso el tiempo y aprendía a controlarlo, jamás necesite otro espíritu a pesar de que puedo volver al purgatorio y buscar otro con él, es suficiente" _

_--"¡Amu, cuidado! "_–Grito Tamashii a lo lejos.

Mi energía se había disminuido por completo y sin notarlo, había liberado a Utau y a Kukai. Yo ya no tenia energías para detenerla, estaba acabada.

La chica se abalanzo hacia donde estábamos Ikuto y yo. Sentí como la madera que pisaba se elevaba conforme Utau se acercaba. Todo sucedido en un instante. La madera nos expulso a Ikuto y a mí hacia la ventana, el vidrio se rompió al no soportar nuestro peso. Sentí como pequeños pedazos de vidrio me cortaban el rostro, mis brazos y piernas.

Flote solo un momento entre el espacio del la ventana y el pasto mojado del bosque. Ikuto caería encima de mí. Cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto de la caída, escuche un golpe en seco. Dolería más tarde pensé.

Abrí mis ojos y descubrí que el golpe lo había recibido Ikuto.

Me levante antes de que pudiera sentir el cuerpo de Ikuto contra el mío. Gran error.

Escuche un zumbido detrás de mí muy parecido al que hacia el "Akuma" al volar. No tenía suficiente energía para correr. Estaba perdida.

Gire mi cuerpo lentamente para mirar la criatura que acabaría con mi vida pero Ikuto me lo impido ¿Cuándo se había levantado? No importaba, un vampiro hacia de escudo para protegerme, eso no se ve todos los días.

--Corre Amu. –Me susurro Ikuto antes de que el Demonio le atacara.  
El vampiro lanzo un grito sofocado de dolor. Percibí el olor a sangre, la sangre de Ikuto.  
--Corre Amu. –Insistió.  
Apenas y pude entenderle el _"Akuma" _le había herido gravemente.  
--No tengo energía. – Grite desesperada. Ni si quiera puedo mover un dedo.  
--¡Utau, Kukai ayúdenla! –Grito llamando a sus compañeros.  
Kukai surgió a mi lado junto con Utau.  
--¡Llévatela! –Le ordeno Utau a Kukai.

El guerrero oscuro me cargo y me llevo a un lugar alejado de donde se encontraba Ikuto. Me ayudo a apoyarme cerca de un árbol y luego se alejo.

Tamashi apareció a mi lado y sin tener que pedírselo me cubrió con su energía espiritual. Rápidamente mi cuerpo se repuso y entonces pude ver la batalla contra el _"Akuma"._

Utau estaba tirada donde antes había estado Ikuto. Su hermoso vestido estaba rasgado y cubierto de tierra. Kukai e Ikuto lanzaban puños y patadas a una sombra en el cielo. ¿Eso era el Akuma?

--Les ayudare. –Le indique a Tamashii.  
--_"¡Alto!"_ – Exclamo el espíritu. _"Deja que los Guerreros oscuros se ocupen de sus problemas, además aun no estás lista para utilizar tu poder" _

Odiaba cuando Tamashii tenía razón, aun estaba muy débil necesitaba una buena cena y una noche de sueño para recuperarme. Solo me quedaba observar.

Kukai uso uno de los rayos que había utilizado conmigo pero el "Akuma" se lo devolvió y lo arrojo cerca de Utau. Intento levantarse pero no tenía fuerzas.

Ahora Ikuto estaba luchando solo.

--Ikuto –Le grite para advertirle de un ataque. Mala idea.

El _"Akuma" _me escucho gritar, volteo hacia donde estaba y comenzó a acercarse. La extraña sombra volaba a toda velocidad hacia mí y yo aun no me recuperaba. ¿Moriria a causa de mi estupidez?

Tamashii entro en mi cuerpo, sabía que con esa acción intentaba protegerme pero era demasiado tarde el _"Akuma" _estaba frente a mí. Ya no era una sombra, se había materializado. El demonio tenía el cabello del mismo color que el de Ikuto a excepción de algunas canas que lo diferenciaban. Su rostro era simétrico, poseía una perfecta nariz perfilada, sus ojos estaban completamente negros, no lograba diferenciar donde estaba el iris. De su boca corría un hilo de sangre que olía igual a la de Ikuto. Mire hacia su cuerpo, tenía el pecho descubierto permitiéndome ver cada musculo, sus piernas las cubría con un pantalón de cuero, roto en las rodillas y muslos. El _"Akuma" _se parecía mucho a Ikuto, fue lo que pense despues de detallarle.

--_"Black Diamond" _–Dijo en susurro poco audible.

Sus palabras me trajeron a la realidad. Recordándome que estaba peligro.

A continuación el vampiro alzo una de sus manos y de esta salió fuego, en dirección al _"Akuma"_ pensé que me mataría a mi también pero el fuego era de color azul y Tamashii me había enseñado que un ataque piro con ese color no puede herir a los humanos. Aun así cerré mis ojos nunca había recibido un ataque directo.

La presencia del demonio desapareció.

Corrí hacia Ikuto. Estaba tirado en el pasto al igual que Kukai y Utau. El cuerpo de Ikuto estaba pesado debido a sus ropas mojadas por la lluvia. Toque su cabello sin notarlo al instante abrió sus perfectos ojos azules, mirando directamente a los míos.

--¿Te encuentras bien? –Le pregunte preocupada.

Ikuto aparto la mirada y se toco la herida que tenía en el estomago. Se veía mal, sus poderes de sanación no lo ayudarían había perdido mucha sangre.

-¡Dime que necesitas! – Le dije. Tú me salvaste.  
¿Qué acababa de decir? Ayudaría a un vampiro.  
--Tu sangre. –Dijo con una sonrisa. Necesito tu sangre.  
--¡Pero qué dices! – Grite de sorpresa.  
--¡Por favor! –Me suplico. –Solo tú puedes salvarme.

No dude, ayude a incorporarse a Ikuto para que quedara en una posición donde pudiera alcanzar mi cuello, ladee a mi cabeza en dirección opuesta y aparte el cabello que cubría mi yugular. Ikuto enterró su rostro en mi cuello, podía sentir su gélido aliento volviéndome loca, por un momento pensé que había recorrido con su lengua de arriba a abajo en mi yugular, definitivamente esto me volvería chiflada como había dicho Rima.

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron, al sentir el roce de los colmillos de Ikuto. Respire profundamente, el también lo hizo antes de clavarlos en mi cuello. Sentí un pequeño dolor por una fracción de segundo y luego mi cuerpo se transporto a otro lugar donde solo escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón y el de Ikuto uniéndose, creando una armoniosa música que me embriagaba.

Si, estaba completamente chiflada pero que maravilloso era sentir, mi sangre corriendo por la garganta de Ikuto. El hecho es que me gustaba Ikuto fuera el primero en probarla.

_Fin Del Capitulo._


End file.
